


The Jealousy Project

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: An attempted assault case has the squad of the 99th working with the 16th precinct’s sex crimes unit. Jake makes a new friend, Sonny Carisi, who helps him win Amy’s favor. Jake in turn assists Carisi in getting himself into Barba’s bed.The Rape/Non-Con warning is only for the mentions of the case, all smut that happens is 100% consensual in this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone, this week is going to be a little different," Terry said at their Monday morning briefing. "As you know there was an attempted rape Saturday night just a few blocks from here. It's technically our jurisdiction but we will be working this case with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

A series of groans rose from the room.

"Really Sarge? The Manhattan cops are so pretentious," Jake whined.

"We have our own sex crimes unit. Why do we need them?" Amy asked.

"Brooklyn SVU doesn't want it. They're understaffed and I hate to say it but the Manhattan SVU are better. Their lieutenant is already with Captain Holt. They're putting two of their detectives on this as well as their ADA," 

Another chorus of groans rang out.

"The only thing worse than Manhattan cops is Manhattan lawyers, c'mon, we can do this alone!" Jake protested.

"I know we can," Terry said. "But Holt thinks letting them work with us will be best, so we're gonna make them feel welcome here."

"Who's working the case sarge?" Amy asked. 

"Jake and Rosa. Each of you will be paired up with a Manhattan cop. They're with the captain and their lieutenant. For now everyone get back to work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later Holt emerged from his office with three people in tail. 

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He boomed. "This is Lieutenant Benson, she runs the Special Victims Unit at the 16th precinct,"

"Hello everyone, I'd like to thank you in advance for your cooperation with my squad," she said with a little smile.

"Peralta, you will be working with Detective Carisi-" Holt gestured to a tall, lanky man to the right of Benson, "Díaz, you will be working with Sargent Tutuola." 

"ADA Barba will be by a little later with the victim," Benson said as she picked up her bag. "And I'll check in tomorrow morning. Good luck detectives."

Once she left Holt retreated to his office, leaving the detectives by themselves. 

"Detective Carisi," Jake said, holding his hand out to the other man.

"Please, call me Sonny," Carisi said, eagerly shaking Jake's hand. 

"Well then you can call me Jake. Did the captain give you a run down of the case?" 

"Yeah. The victim's name is Kacey Winters. Perp got in through the window, hit her over the head, but was interrupted by her brother who chased him off with a shotgun. It wasn't loaded but he didn't know that," Carisi explained.

The two detectives spent nearly a half hour reviewing the CSU reports and bouncing ideas off each other. Carisi was definitely intelligent and eager and spoke a mile a minute. It was almost difficult for Jake to keep up with him. Their brainstorm was only interrupted by Rosa and Detective Tutuola. 

"Hey. Fin and I are going to take a look at the crime scene. Wanna come?" Díaz deadpanned.

"Uh, absolutely," Jake said, jumping out of his chair and grabbing his jacket. "Ready new partner?" He asked, linking his arm with Carisi who, surprisingly, didn't recoil. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kacey lived in a two bed one bath in a fairly average apartment building in Park Slope with her younger brother. The place had been thoroughly cleaned by CSU. Every surface had been dusted for prints and painstakingly searched for hairs. 

"So far the lab hasn't recovered any DNA and the witness reports say that the perp wore a mask." Fin said.

"He came in and out the same window, the one in the bedroom with the fire escape," Jake said. 

"Was the window locked?" Carisi asked. 

"Nah, the reports said it was open. It gets hot in these top floor apartments." Fin replied. Carisi opened the window and crawled out onto the fire escape. The entire structure rattled as he moved. 

"This thing's creaky. If the perp was running down it someone would know. Has anyone interviewed the neighbors yet?" 

"Just the ones on this floor," Jake said. 

"Alright let's find anyone with a an apartment that faces this fire escape and track them down for an interview," Díaz said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright I got the list of all the tenants. There are only seventeen occupied apartments on that side." Fin read from the list he was given. 

"Carisi and I will take floors the top four floors, Rosa and Fin, you've got the bottom?" Jake said. 

The two duos parted ways, Carisi and Jake going back up the stairs to the top floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first two tenants the detectives talked to were no help. The first had gotten back from a trip to Rhode Island early that morning and the other was a woman in her seventies who could barely hear even with her hearing aids. 

The one guy who was actually there and could hear well was barely better. He said he hadn't heard a single thing, which was unlikely seen as how he was in the apartment right below the vic's. Regardless, he had an alibi, his girlfriend was there too and didn't hear anything either. 

"I don't know, I think that guy looks suspicious, how could he not hear it?" Carisi asked. 

"I don't know, but his alibi checks out. For now we just have to keep looking," Jake said.

They met up with Fin and Rosa later who said that a few tenants they questioned had said they heard the fire escape rattling but hadn't seen anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jake and Carisi got back to the precinct there was a man in a suit sitting in the chair next to Santiago's desk. Him and the detective were conversing rapidly in Spanish. 

"Is he one of yours?" Jake asked Carisi. 

"More or less. That's ADA Barba. Careful, he's a total hardass," Carisi replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Barba laughed as he spoke with Amy. He gave her a brilliant toothy smile that she reciprocated shyly. It made Jake's gut hurt. He had been in love with Amy for a while, but he never told anyone. Part of him was scared that she would reject and embarrass him in front of the whole precinct. He didn't think she actually would, but his anxiety wouldn't quiet about it.

"Detectives how nice of you to finally join us," Barba said, standing up and smoothing his tie. "ADA Barba and you are?" He asked Jake. 

"Detective Peralta," Carisi introduced.

"Call me Jake." 

"Alright well Miss Winters is in interview one with Detective Boyle. Carisi, I'd like you to talk to her," Barba said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barba, Jake, and Amy stood outside the interview room, watching Carisi retake the victim's statement. Amy and Barba were standing far too close together for Jake's liking. 

"Mira . Es muy guapo, ¿sí?" (Look. He's very handsome, yes?) Barba said, pointing his chin at Carisi.

"Sí pero no es mi tipo. Me gusta hombres bajos y cómicos," (yes but he's not my type. I like short, funny guys) Amy said, glancing at Jake. 

"¿Te gusta el nene?" (You like that kid?) Rafael asked. 

"Sí. Es hermoso y simpático y cómico," (Yes, he's handsome and nice and funny) Amy sighed wistfully.

"Yo quiero a él," (I love him) Rafael said, nodding toward Carisi who was still with the victim. "Y yo sé él me quiere también. Pero no quiero hacer la primera mueva." (And I know he loves me too. But I don't want to make the first move.) 

"Debes. Deseo él me quiere," (You should. I wish he loved me) Amy said, turning back to look at Jake. 

"You guys aren't talking about me, are you?" Jake asked, chuckling self consciously when he saw Amy staring at him. 

"What? No! Psh! Why would we talk about you?" Amy said with a fake laugh.


	2. The Jealousy Project

“What’s up with Santiago and Barba?” Carisi asked Jake. After he left interview to see the ADA and the detective huddled close around a paper, speaking in Spanish presumably about the case.

“I don’t know. They were speaking Spanish the entire time you were in interview. I don’t speak Spanish but they kept saying ‘quiero’ whatever that means,” Jake replied. 

“Quiero. I think that means to want or to love,” the taller man said. 

“Oh my god are they having an affair?” Jake asked in a hushed tone. “This is awful I can never compete with Mr. Sexypants lawyer.” 

“They’re not having an affair. Barba’s gay, and I’m pretty sure he’s into me,” Sonny said. 

“Oh my god you like Barba!” Jake gasped. 

“We’re not in middle school okay, I don’t like him,” Carisi snorted. 

“So you’re not into him? Maybe I’ll take my chances...”

“No, you’re right. I am... attracted to him.” Carisi interrupted. He looked back at Barba who looked sexy as ever laughing at Santiago’s joke.

“I just had an amazing idea,” Jake said after a moment. “What if we made him jealous?” 

“Oh yeah and how do you propose we do that?” Carisi scoffed. 

“Um we sleep together and be super obvious about it. Duh.” Carisi thought about that for a minute. 

“What’s in the for you?” He asked.

“Sex,” Jake said with a shrug. “Also I’m kinda in love with Santiago and making her jealous would be a plus.” 

“Alright, you’re on.”

“My house after work?”

“It’s a date,” Carisi said with a wink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake’s apartment was small and cluttered, but it was neatly cluttered. Sure, he had stuff on almost every surface but it was organized nicely and seemed to be put there on purpose. It was overall compact but homey. 

“Wanna order takeout? I don’t have much in the house.” Jake asked. 

“Yeah that sounds great,” Carisi replied. Jake was already nervous. His palms were sweating and his breath was coming in quick and short. 

“Hey, if you don’t wanna do this we don’t have to,” Carisi said, noticing how nervous the other man was. “I’m not gonna be mad or anything.”

“No! I want to!” Jake rushed. “I want to, I’m just a little nervous. I haven’t been with a guy in a while. Or anyone for that matter.” Carisi smiled and closed the space between them, resting on hand on Jake’s shoulder and the other on his cheek. 

“We’ll take it slow, don’t worry,” he said dragging his thumb across Jake’s cheek. Sonny bit his lip gently, his gaze moving from Jake’s eyes to his lips. 

“Wow. I really wanna kiss you right now,” Jake whispered, leaning deeper into the hand on his cheek. 

“Is that an invitation Peralta?” Carisi asked, his voice low and husky. 

“Um duh,” Jake said. They both leaned forward together, but it was Carisi who kissed Jake. It wasn’t anything particularly breathtaking, both of them had done plenty of kissing, but it was good, soft and warm. Carisi’s lips were inviting and really, how could Jake say no?

“You’re pretty good at that,” Jake whispered when they pulled apart. Carisi chuckled in response. 

“So are you,” he said. “How do you wanna do this?” Carisi asked after a moment. “I mean, I’m pretty versatile...” it took Jake a second to realize what Carisi was asking.

“Oh! Um, if it’s okay with you I’d rather top,” Jake said, blushing.

“Yeah that is more than fine by me,” Carisi said with a little grin. “Take me to bed detective?” 

“Why certainly detective.” Jake lead the way into his bedroom. It was small, with a full size bed in the middle. It was unmade and had deep blue cotton sheets and a green and yellow comforter. Honestly it seemed a little childish, but Carisi wasn’t about to complain. 

Jake stood nervously at the foot of his bed, unsure of how to start. Carisi found it endearing and decided to take mercy on the detective and began stripping out of his clothes, first his jacket, then vest and tie, and finally his shirt and pants. 

Jake got the memo halfway through and chucked off his shirt and jeans, probably too quickly. 

“Wow,” Jake said, looking over Carisi’s body. Honestly, it wasn’t the perfect body, he was pretty lanky, but he had a lot of muscle hiding under his suits. 

Carisi strutted over to Jake, wrapping one arm around his waist and tangling the other hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. Jake grabbed onto Carisi’s narrow hips for support, he felt a little weak. 

“Can I kiss you?” Carisi asked, pulling Jake towards him. 

“Please.”

Carisi kisses Jake again, rutting his hips up against the shorter man’s. They moaned together at the sudden friction of their cocks, only separated by their underwear. The taller detective worked his way down Jake’s neck, biting and sucking a hickey into his throat.

Jake was wearing a pair of red plaid boxers and Carisi had on a pair of pristine white briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Jake could see that he was big, even though his underwear, and almost regretted his decision to top. Almost.

“On the bed,” Carisi purred into the hollow of Jake’s neck. Jake did as he was told and kneeled in the center of his bed. Carisi followed suit, crawling up to him and giving him another kiss, this one sweet and chaste. 

“Condoms and lube?” 

“In the drawer,” Jake pointed to his nightstand. Carisi opened the drawer to find a box of condoms, a half used bottle of lube, and to his surprise, a bright pink dildo. It wasn’t very long, but it was girthy and overall a good size.

“Wow,” was all Carisi could say. Jake jumped up once he realized what Carisi had seen. Neither of them knew what to say for a moment. 

“I like the pink,” Carisi said, trying to break the tension. “Mines red.” That made Jake laugh, a little less nervous. 

“Hey man, sometimes you just need a dildo,” Jake said.

“I don’t disagree.”

Things got back on track from there. Carisi laid Jake out on his back and made him watch as the taller detective open himself up. The display made Jake impossibly hard. 

Jake was usually fairly submissive in bed, he let whoever he was with take control and was happy to take orders, but he felt something different with Carisi. They were on a level playing field, both being detectives, and Jake had almost felt a competitive mood between them while working on the case. 

Carisi had planned on riding Jake, assuming he would be more submissive, but he got a welcome surprise when Jake flipped him over and pinned him to the mattress, fucking him hard and sloppy, digging his fingers into the other man’s forearm and wrist.

“Amy is going to be a very lucky girl,” Carisi panted once they were laying down together. “I’m still seeing stars.”

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” Jake asked.

“No you were great. I feel amazing.”

“We never got around to ordering food,” Jake said, making Carisi laugh. “Want a PB&J? That’s about all I have.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Carisi and Jake ended up sleeping cuddled up with Jake laying his head down on Carisi’s bare chest. They both slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> We love some good affirmative consent here


	3. It Worked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a passionate night together, Carisi and Peralta’s plan falls into place. Now all they have to do is sit back and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer but BAM another chapter

Carisi and Jake strutted into the precinct together ten minutes late the next morning Carisi wearing the same clothes as the day before and Jake wearing a smug smirk. The shorter detective had a rather large hickey just peaking over his collar. Carisi on the other hand had no visible marks on his neck but was walking with a slight limp. 

"Rough night?" Fin asked when Carisi winced as he sat down. 

"Very rough. In a good way," he replied. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves revealing finger shaped bruises on his right wrist and left forearm. 

"Jesus man. Where did you find him?" Fin asked, astonished.

"Brooklyn," Carisi said with a laugh. Barba came in a few moments later with two coffees, a case file and a scowl that only deepened when he got to Carisi. He noticed the marks right away. 

"I've gone through all of the neighbors alibis and they all seem legit," he huffed. "But I don't like the look of this Ted Smith. He's got an alibi up until midnight when his girlfriend went to bed. She said she sleeps with headphones connected to a white noise machine, says she can’t hear and thing through the noise. It would be easy for him to slip out. Question him again." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Carisi liked that. 

"Yessir," he said, wincing when he stood back up. Barba rolled his eyes at this but Carisi could feel the jealousy burning under his skin. He was almost glowing green. 

Carisi sauntered off with a smug smirk, beckoning for Jake to follow him. Jake took his hand as the elevator doors started closing in a way that said "we want you to think we're trying to be subtle but we actually want all of you to see this".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Estoy enojado," (I'm mad) Barba groaned as he sat dramatically in the seat next to Santiago's desk.

"¿Qué pasó?" (What happened?) She asked. 

"Mi nene tuvo sexo con uno otro hombre. Su detective," (My boy had sex with another guy. Your detective) he said, forlorn.

"¡No! ¿Cómo lo sabes?" (No! How do you know?) 

"Está obvio. Tienen chupetones y mi detective esta caminando con una cojera!" (It's obvious. They have hickeys and my detective is walking with a limp).

"Yo sé que mi amor es bisexual, pero no sabía que él es un activo," (I know my love is bisexual, but I didn't know he was a top.) Amy said half in disbelief. 

"Él jodio a mi detective muy bien anoche," (he fucked my detective very well last night) Barba said, half to himself.

"Rafael!" Amy admonished. 

"No puedo esperar nunca mas. Encontraré mi nene y diré a él que yo lo quiero ," (I can't wait any longer. I'm going to find my boy and tell him I love him)

"Buena suerte!" Amy yelled after Rafael as he got up and went into interview one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carisi and Jake got back from their trip to Kacey's apartment half an hour later. They found Barba working in the break room. 

"He wasn't home," Jake said. "Sonny and I are gonna go back later when he gets off work."

"Thank you Peralta," Barba said, trying to keep his voice calm. He did NOT like Peralta calling Carisi by his first name. "Can you take lunch now Carisi? I need your help with something."

"Yeah sure," Carisi said, perking up a little at the invitation. "I'll just let Captain Holt know."

"I've got it," Jake insisted. "You guys go." 

Barba packed up his things and escorted Carisi out of the bullpen. Right before they left, Carisi stole one last glance over his shouder to Jake who gave him a thumbs up that totally meant "get some". 

Barba lead Carisi down the hall to a mostly abandoned part of the building. He found an empty janitorial closet that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Barba grabbed Carisi by the collar and dragged him into the closet, pining him against the door once it was safely locked behind them.

"There is no way to be subtle about this so I'm just going to say it," Barba began in a hushed tone, his warm breath hitting Carisi's face and neck. It smelled like peppermint and coffee. "I know you slept with Peralta last night." 

Carisi was taken aback, he knew Barba knew, it was obvious, but he never imagined that he would be bold enough to confront him outright. He figured either he himself would have to bring it up, or Barba would just corner him and fuck the living daylights out of him without saying anything. He hoped for the latter obviously. 

"Yes, I did. Is that a problem?" Carisi asked, going for coy but probably sounding more nervous than anything.

"Yes." Barba stated through clenched teeth. "Yes it is a problem because I have been wanting to get you in my bed since I met you, and it makes me incredibly jealous that he got to have you before I did." If it wasn’t so hot, the way Barba talked about “having him” would earn the lawyer a well deserved slap. Any other man would’ve gotten one already, but this was Rafael and somehow his possessiveness and jealousy were sexy. Maybe it was because Carisi knew that Barba had a thorough understanding of consent and would never push anything on him, which allowed him to indulge in the feeling of being utterly desired without fear.

"Why haven't you then? I'm here, I would've said yes. Why haven't you made a move?" 

Barba didn't want to tell the truth. He didn't want to say that the reason was that he was scared that Carisi didn't feel the same way.

"I'm making one now." Barba dropped his hand to the front of Carisi's pants. Carisi tried to no avail to stifle a moan. 

"You gonna fuck me in this closet Rafael? Right in the middle of police precinct? Where anyone could see," Carisi asked, somewhat breathlessly. 

"No mi amor. I'm taking you home the moment we're done today, and I'm keeping you in my bed all night. Hell, I may never let you leave again,"

That sent a pulse straight to Carisi's dick. Barba was still cupping him through his pants and tugging on his tie with the other hand.

"You're gonna leave me like this all day? Not even gonna suck me off?" Carisi asked.

"No mi amor, my days of impromptu blowjobs are over."

"I call bullshit. On your knees Rafael," Carisi demanded. Barba was taken aback, he wasn't planning on being ordered around by a man who was nearly ten years his junior and obviously got fucked within an inch of his life the night before. 

"Make me," He responded, wanting so badly for Carisi to make him. The younger detective smirked. If Barba wanted to play, he could play. 

"You know if you don't wanna blow me I could always go find Jake, I'm sure he would be happy to-"

Barba cut Carisi off with a deep kiss, the first one they had shared so far. No offense to Peralta and his kisses, but this was the most mind blowing kiss Carisi had ever had. Everything from the bruising force to the arduous pace was so completely Rafael that it was intoxicating. 

As soon as Barba pulled away he sunk to his knees. Carisi had only half expected him to actually comply. Going back to Peralta was an empty threat, and Rafael knew that. Still, the jealousy was there, burning under Barba's skin and turning Carisi on. 

Rafael was good, like, really good. He'd obviously had a lot of practice. That thought made Carisi shudder, he wasn't much of a voyer, too perpetually embarrassed for that sort of activity, but the thought Barba blowing other guys, a lot of other guys, it was sexy and infuriating all at once. 

It didn't take Carisi long before he came down Barba's throat, gasping and groaning. In fact, if Carisi wasn't so sated and love struck, he might've found it in him to be embarrassed about how quickly he finished. Fortunately, Barba didn't see it fit to make any jokes at his expense. 

"What do you think detective? Are you coming home with me tonight?" Barba asked after he'd pushed Carisi back into his boxers and zipped him up. Carisi nodded furiously in response, not trusting his traitorous tongue to keep its cool.

"Good," The shorter man said with a small smile. "I'll count down the minutes mi amor."

Barba left first, giving Carisi a moment to collect himself. It briefly registered that he had not even offered to get Barba off, but he thought that would just make him even more eager to fuck Carisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re about halfway through, but the number of chapters is still very tentative. I haven’t written the last few completely yet but from the way it’s outlined I think there will only be another three chapters. Who knows though, I could decide I need more space lol

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
